A media presentation is a compilation of one or more media elements that may be played back using an appropriate playback device. A media presentation may be, for example, a video having one or more video or audio tracks. A media presentation may further include other types of media such as images and text. A media presentation may be played back on any appropriate device such as a television, a computer system, or a portable device such as a cellular telephone.
Playback devices may have various characteristics. For example, some, such as a large television or computer monitor, may be capable of playing back high-resolution video. Others, such as the small screens of cellular telephones and personal digital assistants, may be unable to playback or store the same high-resolution video that the larger screens are capable of displaying. Likewise, audio playback devices may range from a single, small headphone to multiple-speaker digital surround sound systems.
Media presentations may additionally contain material that may be objectionable to certain audiences (e.g., children). Media presentations may be separately released in multiple versions, for example, an original version and another version edited with the objectionable material removed or substituted. Further, other media presentations may include minor objectionable material that may be easily removed, but is too costly or cumbersome to remove for an individually edited version.
Thus, what is needed is a rights scheme without the limitations of conventional techniques.